Batman Beyond (Beyond-verse)
OutLawedClan | Relatives = Kara McGinnis (wife), Case McGinnis (Son), Cassandra Alura-El McGinnis (daughter), Ariella McGinnis (adopted daughter), Mary McGinnis (mother), Warren McGinnis (father), Matthew McGinnis (brother), Cody McGinnis (half brother, clone hybrid), Cassandra Johnson (adoptive sister), Cassandra Cain (Beyond-verse) (adoptive sister), TheCodesII Descendant, Aron McGinnis (Descendant) See: Batman Family | Universe = Beyond-verse | BaseOfOperations = Neo Gotham, Wilmington | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = CEO of Ashes Enterprises, Doctor, leader, Adventurer, Detective | PlaceOfBirth = Neo Gotham | Creators = User:ArtosRavenwolf | First = | Last = | Quote = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Time Displacement In 2055, Batman/Terry and Bruce were testing a new prototype spaceship called NiteBlade. While coming in for a landing there was a bright light, when the light disappeared Terry found himself flying over what looked like old Gotham city. But this city looked smaller and new than in his time. Terry quickly cloaked the ship and tried to learn where he was at. Zod Clone War After learning he was trapped in the year 2011, secretly wandering Gotham and other cites. The villain named General Zod, who been trap in the phantom zone opened a hole and send Self-replicating clones of himself. Million clones attacked the Earth, every hero, villain and government on Earth fought hard against this overwhelming threat. Many people die that day, only a few heroes could fly into space and fight there, other could only wait for the enemy to land. Terry could no longer hide in the background of history trying not to change the future , as Batman he had to fight for his world no matter was time he found himself in. Batman Beyond meets Supergirl Terry fights his way towards his cloaked ship NiteBlade. He see a woman with a "S" on her suit flying into a group of Zod clones. The woman seems to have powers like Superman of his own time but is badly out number. Without thinking he dives into the battle at her side, while still out number but putting up a better fight. Batman (Terry) yells to unnamed woman down behind the dumpster, she was about to argue the point when she see this new Batman's suit turn glowing green and feels a little of the affect of Kryptonite. The Zod clones however didn't react fast enough as the new Batman destroyed their ranks. After this little battle, the woman introduce herself "I am Supergirl and thank ???" Terry said, "It's Batman long story and I have to make it to my spaceship." New Batman points up to a building just up the street they are on. The Plan With Supergirl in the NiteBlade, (New) Batman calls Batman and Justice league with a plan. The Plan was for Batman (Terry) to take his ship into space and attack the portal that the clones where coming through and for the green lanterns of Earth, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Simon Baz, Kyle Rayner to fly towards the sun and change the light to red. With the yellow light gone clones start to fall to their deaths or killed fight. Batman (Terry) disable the portal with a Nova blast. So ending the Zod Clone War. Brave New World Still trap in the past and this world needed to rebuild, many heroes and even so villains helped clean up. It was then that Batman (Terry) met Axel Walker a.k.a. the Trickster, he was finally using his brain for good. The Trickster want to make a team a covert team to handle the stuff that the normal Justice League couldn't openly act against. A team of rough heroes the team was called OutLawedClan. The team went out fighting crime and stopping hidden alien attacks against Earth. Team Members were The Trickster, Bloody Alice, Batman (Terry), Hulkbane, Hitman, TheCodes and Spider. They went on many missions together until one mission when Batman was called way on another mission with the JLA. The Trickster though the mission he was taken was an easy one, so only took with him was Hitman. The mission turn out to be a trap, The Trickster was killed, but not before sacrificing himself so that Hitman could escape (and against Hitman's objections.) The spacecraft they were capture on went nova. Hitman escape in a damaged ship, drifting in space. TheCodes who was in this time acting has Terry's supercomputer,( true self unknown to the rest of the team) easily located Hitman's stolen spacecraft. When the team got there, they learned what happen, Terry blame himself and broke up the OutLawedClan. We Rise From The Ashes! ----- | Powers = | Abilities = * Bruce first train him, then Kairi Tanaga and later Dick Grayson. (Notes: Batman Beyond, Batman Beyond 2.0) ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * (Note:See on Return of the Joker) * Terry been trained by Bruce and Dick Grayson. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Batsuit Beyond: State-of-the-art Batsuit which automatically conforms to his size. The Batsuit features new gadgets such as glider wings, "thrusters" on the boots and even a cloaking device. Upgrade to fight against metahuman villains and the like. *'A.S.H.E.S. Suit': | Transportation = *'Batmobile' * NiteBlade | Weapons = | Notes =* this version's past is like Terrence McGinnis (DCAU), Terrence_McGinnis_(Earth-12), Terrence McGinnis (New Earth), however Dan Tan was killed in a fire while escaping through the sewers after been kidnapped by Ratboy. When she was still in High School. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Displaced Category:Nightwing Category:Businesspeople Category:Batman Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Batman Family Category:Batman Beyond Category:ArtosRavenwolf Category:Beyond-verse Characters